farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Cargo Truck
The Cargo Truck is a vehicle in Far Cry 2 and in Far Cry 3. Far Cry 2 The cargo truck is a large vehicle used to transport arms and supplies. It is the target of the weapon shop "convoy" missions. The player must either destroy or commandeer a cargo truck transporting medical supplies during a faction mission in Act II. The cargo truck is bulky, non-manoeuvrable and painfully slow, but it is incredibly durable and can withstand sustained gunfire with little problem. Take note, however, that still only one rocket will take it out and kill the driver in the process. This vehicle is normally not present in multiplayer except through modded custom maps. The Vehicle seems to be based on a Soviet GaZ-53 with the cab of a ZiL-131. Gallery File: Fc2 redcargotruck.PNG|A red variant. Far Cry 3 The Cargo Truck is a drivable vehicle in Far Cry 3. It is one of the largest and longest drivable vehicles in the game, and behaves differently than a normal car in regards of driving and steering. The Cargo truck is a very massive vehicle and has medium speed and acceleration, and heavy armour, which makes it able to withstand a fall from a high cliff. Surprisingly, the heavy truck has great steering, so it is good for sharp turns around corners. With the skill Evasive Driving, it will only take half the amount of damage from falls, gunshots or collisions. This makes the cargo truck even stronger. Damaged cargo trucks may be repaired with a Repair Tool. Locations The cargo truck is one of the more rare vehicles in the game, and finding one may be difficult. Fixed locations for the Cargo tuck are at these coordinates: * (x:543, y:679) * (x:872, y:760) * (x:605, y:760) * (x:444, y:490) * (x:221, y:496) * (x:584, y:702) Best bet is Cliffside Overlook (on the first island) — and it will always be parked there, just outside the outpost, after every save/exit/continue. Trivia * The front of the Cargo truck appears to be based on the M135 "Deuce and a Half" cargo truck with its hood swooping down to meet the smaller grill. The M135 was used by the US Army from 1951 to 1955. The cab, as well as the wheels and tires, resemble the Soviet ZiL-131 with its two piece, wrap around windshield and doors that bulge out underneath the side windows, and offset side windows. The ZiL-131 was used by the Soviet and Russian military from 1967 until present day. * Enemies and allied AI alike will not use a cargo truck, instead they will pursue their target on foot or hitch a ride with their squad mates. * The Cargo truck at (x:605, y:760) is located on a small broken bridge, leaning into the waters below. Because of this, even the slightest force (such as entering the truck) will almost certainly push it into the water, rendering it useless. * There is a unique unusable Cargo truck that is located at Vaas's logging camp. It has a crane on its bed rather than an oil tank or cover. Category:Far Cry 3 Vehicles Category:Far Cry 2 Vehicles